Princess of the Earth and Sea
by LupinWolfGirl333
Summary: Bradys cousins must live with his family since their parents died, or did they? The boy is like Paul, about to explode any second, and the girl is just a mystery. Embry imprints and a pack of half-breeds come for a visit, and what about the Volturie?
1. Run

Kenzie's POV-

My name is McKenzie Lupa, Kenzie for short, I am 16 years old. My family has a secret, a deadly secret that caused my parents to be kidnapped by the Volturi, and my brother and I to be here, running through the woods in Washington. Jake, my little brother, has not mastered the element of morphing yet, he's only 13. When you are born with this gift, normally you shift when you reach age 10, I was an abnormally. My parents have little power to shift, which is strange because they are both pure bloods. I shifted at age 14 and mastered the art in a matter of months, unlike Jake, and the rest of my family, who took around 5 years to master the art.

I'm also the "Princess of the Wolves and Mer" because my great-grandmother, who was queen of the wolves, has faded, and she chooses me to take her place. I get some pretty cool powers with the title of Princess. For one, I can control the two elements of the wolves and mer, water and earth. I know what you are thinking, "_what about fire and air, there elements too, right?"_ To answer that question, yes, there are two more elements, but wolves and mer don't control them, vampires do. Only the born ones any way, and they are gone. Secondly, I can order any form of shape-shifters, weather it's wolves, eagles, tigers or turtles, I rule over there alpha. I am the top Alpha of the world. Thirdly, I am a mermaid, science I can control water, not even my great-grandmother was one, it very rare to be two shifters. She could only control earth and only morph into a wolf, no mer blood at all. I am the strongest fighter in the world, and every supernatural creator fears me and respects me, or wants my power. Aro, _shudder_, wants my power so he can be the most powerful person in the world. The idiot! He can't just except that he just not that great, can he?

Now with my parents captured, Jake and I have to go live with my Dad's sister, Sara, her husband, Mark, and her son, Brady. Sara was going to become a meal for my grandfather, but my grandmother had a miscarriage and Grandpa wanted a little girl to call his own, so they adopted her. Dad and his 2 brothers had already moved out of the house, and Grandma and Grandpa kept our secret from her, so she knows nothing. I had called her, imitating a lawyer (mer ability), and asked her if we could live with them since my parents had passed away, and her family was our god parents, it's the end of May now. Her reply was yes.

So thats where we were heeding now, and benign chased by some of the Volturi Guard. Run, thats all we could do.

"Jake, come ON, we have to MOVE, NOW!" I cried out in fear, not for my self, but for my little brother. I was half-morphed now, so Jake could understand me.

"I'm tired, and I don't think that I can go on any further. You go on ahead, save your self."

"NO! I'm not going to leave you, your the only family I have left, I'll deal with them, try to morph, and I'll meet you in Forks." He started to protest "GO, NOW!" He turned around and sprinted away, faster than any bitten vampier.

I whipped around, ready to kill. When they came into the clearing, they stopped running and looked at me. I was furious at them for taking my parents, killing my family, and trying to hurt my little brother. I felt my canines and fingernails tingling, my eyes began to sizzle, and my ears were stretching. I was only half morphing so I could fight like a human, I could through some mean punches! The four vampies looked shocked for a moment, but recovered in seconds; hmmm... I wonder what Aro told them about me, if he only said I was a shape-shifter, boy were they going to get killed fast.

Two of the vampires rushed forwards, their eyes glowing like hot coals. One ran forward to punch me in the neck, I think he was hopping to snap it, instead I sidestepped him, tripped him, and swiped my claws through his head, killing him. One down, three to go. "Daniel!" his red-haired mate screeched. She turned towards me, hate was twisted into her beautiful features. "I'll kill you for that dog, you will die today" she whispered softly before charging me. She surprised me by moving so quickly, but I was quicker.

Punch, kick, punch, kick, I dodged all of them. I needed to get back and make sure my brother was o.k. so I wrapped this boring fight quickly. I tackled her to the ground, pulled back my hand as I positioned my claws in a position, and I brought my hand down to her chest. My claws had my blue-green mermaid scales on them, so they were extra sharp. My claws lead the right hand that was sinking into her chest. She screamed quite loudly as a grabbed her cold, rock hard heart, and yanked it out of her chest. The red-headed vampier was soon withering in pain as she died.

I was going to allow one of them to get free, to warn Aro of what I was capable of. To kill the last one, I wanted to show a little bit of my elements power with the earth. The move to kill this vamp was effortless, I shifted my feet more into the earth, to feel her power running through me and to know that I control it was exhilarating. I raised my hands palms up, ordering the earth to rise around my enemy. Rocks were swirling around the blond dude, slowly closing in on him. They crushed him soon after wards. "Go and tell your master, I will never allow his plan to proceed. I am queen, not him. He knows what I mean, you will count yourself lucky I am sparing your life. I need a messenger boy." I looked at him as I said this, his eyes were filled with fear. When he did not leave imedantly, I whipped him with water.

As soon as he was gone, I turned to the other bodies, and willed the water in their bodies to evaporate. It worked, three fires had replaced the cold hard bodies. I walked away, knowing the on coming rain will put out the fires. I ran as fast as I could to find my little brother and to meet my long lost aunt.

_What was that? Who was that? Oh my god! I need to tell Sam right away!_ I sprinted off into the brush, knowing and not caring if my grey coat would become dirty. The news I had to tell the others was more important. _**Sam, we need to meet now!**_ I thought, this telepathic thingy was good sometimes, even though nothing is a secret.

_**What Paul? What do you need now? God help me if you have burrs stuck to your... **_

_**SAM! Thats not important right now, Get the pack together now! It's an emergency!**_

I heard him phase back, and I did the same. Emily's house was the same small brown house I always knew. I walked quickly inside, seeing the whole pack was there in the small living room.

Brady was the first to speak "This better be good Paul, my cousins are coming to live with us, and my mom will get her panties in a wad if I'm not there to welcome them in."

I started to say something when Collin interrupted me by saying "How many are coming? How old are they? Is there a girl? Is she hot? Are there any boys? Have you seen them before now? Why are they coming to live with you?" He finished breathlessly, I did not blame him, he said all of that in one breath.

"Two are coming, one is 13 the other is 16. The 13 year old one is a boy, the 16 year old one is a girl. I don't know what they look like, and they are coming to live with us because there parents had just died recently." Brady finished with a frown, he never understood why he never saw his cousins.

"O.k. then, back to my news; Some boy got me pissed, so I ran off to, errr.., not kill him, and I ran to a clearing. Two people came out wearing cloaks and where running, fast. Like really fast, faster than Edward could, one cried out, telling the smaller one to go faster. That one was saying "_you go on and save your self"_ stuff like that. Eventually, the smaller one ran ahead, leaving the other one behind. Four vampires came into the clearing, and stopped in front of the person. I felt a strange feeling in the air, like someone was shifting, but not quite. Two leaches ran forward and the male tried to hit cloaky, but then cloaky swiped its hand through the air and the leech died. The other one was his mate, so she ran forward in range, but cloaky pinned her down and yanked her heart out. Then the freaky part comes along; earth rose up around a blond vamp, and crushed him. I was running here then." When I had finished telling them they were speechless, then then started talking all at once.

"No one can do that, it's impossible."

"No, I don't believe it."

"Are they like us?"

"Wolf or vamp?"

Every one had muttered some type of comment before Sam said "Do you know what this person looks like?"

I thought for a little bit before answering honestly; "no, I think it was a girl, but I'm not sure. It had a jacket with a hood on, but when it talked, it sounded like a girl."

RING! RING! RING! Brady's phone suddenly went off in the silence, making everybody jump. "Hey guys, I have to go, my cousins will be here soon. By." He ran out the door, and sprinted home.

Sam spoke up one last time "theres nothing we can do guy's except keep our guard on." Every body left after that, and Collin was going to see Brady.


	2. Dude, your cousin is HOT!

Kenzie's POV-

After I found Jake, we made our way to the Quilite Reservation.

"Kenzie, were do they live?" Jake questioned me.

"Uh...I don't exactly know...but lets ask that old dude over there!" I exclaimed, pointing to an old man in a wheel chair. We walked over to him, and I said "Ummm...excuse me, sir?" He looked up at me and raised an eye brow. "Um...would you happen to know were the Fullers live?"

"Right down the road to the right." He pointed to an far off house in the distance.

"Thank you sir." I responded.

We were just about to turn around when the old man said "Please, call me Billy." billy smiled, his eyes had crinkles when he smiled.

"Thank you...Billy" We walked down the road until we reached a medium sized house, that was brown. I went to the door and knocked, BANG! BANG! BANG! I winced, those knocked were a little to loud due to my strength. The door opened, and a small, petite dirty blond answered the door with a smile.

"Hello, you must be Kenzie and Jake, welcome to our home. Come in, come in, you must excuse the state of things, my son and his friend is here. Come on your stuff is here, I did not know were you wanted your two cats, but I put them in Kenzie's room" She must be Sara. Sara walked up a short flight of stairs, and lead us to two rooms. "I put you guys right next to each other, your stuff is in your rooms, and I'll leave you to unpack." Sara showed us our rooms and we went to unpack.

I was in my room, having already put my clothes away, was putting pictures, make up, and others stuff up when I heard the door creak open. "Uh...hi, I'm Collin and Brady's mom wanted me to tell you tha..." he trailed off when I turned around to face a very muscular, black haired boy with a russet skin tone.

Collin's POV-

"Brady, go tell Kenzie and Jake that dinner is ready." Mrs. Fuller hollered up the stairs.

"Collin, go tell them, I must go to the little wolfs room." Brady rushed into the bathroom.

I walked to the girls room first. I opened the door slowly, looking around, and saw two cats on a bed. A girl that looked around 16 was looking at a photo and smiling sadly. "Uh...hi, I'm Collin and Mrs. Fuller wanted me to tell you tha..." I trailed off when she turned around to face me.

She was beautiful, like model perfect. Dark brown hair hung in beach waves that reached her shoulders, at first, I thought her eyes were brown, but then I thought the were hazel, I can't tell what color they were. She had high cheek bones that you could just make out, and a flawless pale, but also tan face.

"What?" She asked sharply, snapping me out of my trance.

"Th-that d-dinner is-is re-ready." I stammered, feeling like an idiot. I rushed out of the room and went back into my room where I found Brady sitting on his bed, reading a magazine.

"Dude, what took you so long? I've been wateing for you for like forever!"

"Dude, your cousin is HOT!" I practically shouted.

"The boy or the girl, please tell me it's the girl." Brady almost begged me.

"The girl dumb-ass!" Idiot! I've been his best friend for years! He would know if I was gay!

Kenzie's POV-

"Dude, your cousin is HOT!" I heard Collin yell.

"The boy or the girl, please tell me it's the girl." Brady questioned.

"The girl dumb-ass!" I chuckled quietly to my self. I don't want to sound all braggy, but I do have that effect on people. Born werewolf's are handsome or beautiful, I'm the one that the all the males want as a mate.

I walked down the short stair case and sat down next to Jake at the dinner table. Collin and Brady sat down a few minutes later, both staring at me. I sniffed the air and smelt meat, oh no, Jake can't have meat since he has not mastered the art of shifting yet, he'll wont be able to control his appetite for raw meat. "Um...Aunt Sara? What are we having for dinner?" I questioned her.

"Steak, potatoes, and carrots." She answered me.

"_Jake, can you control your self?"_ I questioned my brother telepathic.

"_I don't think I can, it's becoming harder. I think arg!"_ Jake had doubled over shaking and moaning, he was going to shift fully for the first time ever, I had to get him out of here now!

"Jakes not feeling good, were going out side." I grabbed Jake and dragged him out side and into the woods. A sound like rippling water came to my ears as Jake jumped forward and became his wolf. Arooooooo! The dark brown wolf threw back his head and let lose an howl that echoed in the night. I shifted as well, willing my body to become my wolf, and howled with him. Arooooo!

Brady's POV-

What was that!

"Brady, did you hear that?"

"yep!"

A look of horror became visible on Collin's face and he practically shouted "Kenzie is out there! Oh...and Jake too, we have to help her, I mean them!" He was running around the kitchen, flapping his arms so hard, he could fly.

I sprinted out of the house with Collin close behind. A second howl ripped through the nights air, Arooooo! I shifted along with Collin, and we both sprinted into the woods. Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil had joined our thoughts.

"_**Did you guys hear that?" **_

"_**Was so not normal!" **_

"_**Sam? What the hell was that?" **_

"_**QUIET!"**_ Sam shouted at us, "_**lets follow it."**_ We raced off into the woods where we heard the howls.


End file.
